Sponsor our team
Below you will find several opportunities to sponsor this wonderful football club, with small money or with big money if you choose so. URGENT: currently we are looking for a contribution to help the team re-register for the third division for the coming season. Please help if you can. We need 200 USD, or any contribution towards this sum. Also smaller contributions e.g. for some sacks of water or an extra football would be greatly appreciated. Please help us te get ahead. Donations to Captain Benjimon Elliot (the keeper) at the Susan Berry field in person, or by Wester Union (attn. Benjamin Elliot) or at the bank accounts mentioned on the "scholarship s"page. Good Food, Strong Boys Most boys in this community come from very poor background and disrupted families. Often they do not have 3 meals per day and if they have meals it does often not contain the nutrients they need to keep healthy and strong (street food instead of home cooked meals). Waikiki Football club intends to give the boys at least one good nutritious meal on game days and if sponsors allow maybe also on training days. Example: Rice with groundnut soup and chicken: costs - 2 chickens 9 Dollar - 2 pots of peanut butter 8 Dollar - Onion, bitterball, pepper, garlic, ginger 5 Dollar - 10 cups of rice 5 Dollar - Seasoning/olive oil, coal 3 Dollar Total 29 USD for a meal for 18 players You can sponsor the team with: - one meal 29 USD - 5 meals 145 USD - 10 meals 290 USD Deposit the amount in Access Bank Account 04242000098-59 of Andreas Stelder (BIC for international transfers: ACLILRLM - please be aware that these transfer attract higher costs on both sides so please only use it for amounts of 100 USD or higher), with description: Waikiki boys meals or hand it in cash through coach Kezzo at the football field. Or use my Dutch account (cheaper transfer from outside Liberia: NL62ABNA0496619268 BIC ABNANL2A ) or safe and secure via paypall. Your donation will reflect on this web site after one month for accountability purposes. If you do not see the donated amount appear, please send a message to boss&george in this wiki. Option 2: Many boys suffer from untreated and recurrent Malari, Typhod and other ailments or sometimes they have a sports injury that needs treatment. Their famlies do not have the money to send them to a doctor. You can sponsor a minor treatment with 10 USD You can sponsor a major treatment with 30 USD (same bank account but description: medical treatment) Sponsor the boys with balls, boots and transport In order to support the the sportive abilities of the teams, you can sponsor balls, boots (many boys can not afford to buy their own boots), and transport to and drinking water at matches Football: 22 USD 1 pair of boots 20 USD 1 sack of water: 80 Lrd. Average transport for one out Game: 400 Lrd. Same bank account as above but description: sport activities Scholarships more than 70% of the boys have an interrupted school education because of lack of funds. You can provide a scholarship for one player for one year for only 380 USD. Same bank account, description Scholarship. As with all the donations above, the donation will be mentioned (amount, name and date) on the website after one month for transparency purposes. Waikiki boys football club offers a health insurance for the players to cover both injuries and treatment for sickness up to a maximum of 50 USD per case.